When You're Gone
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Jake just broke Miley's heart and everyone's tried to speak to her! To comfort her! But no one succeeds until the one person who told her not be with him comes and rescues her! Moliver! Oneshot!


Miley slammed the door to her bedroom and let the tears fall freely. Her tears continued to shed down her cheeks. She grabbed her pink pillow and cried into it with all her might. She had never felt heartbreak like this one. The wind outside blew harder; the rain came down feverishly splashing onto the ground as hard as her tears did mimicking her mood.

"Miley? Come on Miley open the door baby doll!" Her father continued to knock but all he could hear were tears and drizzle. That Jake Ryan had broken his little girl's heart and he let him! He trusted that boy to be a good man after he failed miserably the first time. He decided to let her be and walked back downstairs.

Jackson could hear his little sister crying like never before, even worse than when their mother died. He walked up to her door and knocked "Come on Miles! Open up!"

Miley didn't even look up; she continued to lie in her bed, crying, bawling, just letting it all loose. She listened to the rain descend and keep going until it created massive puddles.

"He's a jerk Miles! He doesn't deserve you!" She didn't answer him either, he followed his father's lead and left. He had convinced Miley to give Jake another chance. He told her he was a changed man, and Jackson believed him as well. He was quite the actor!

Jackson walked into his bedroom and dialed the number that had been pushed in so many times before by Miley.

The girl he called rushed right over "Where is she?" Lily asked her best friend's saddened father; her rain coat fell to the floor once she closed the door, "Upstairs, but Lily don't be discour…"

"I'm coming Miley!" Lily quickly retreated up the stairs, her sneakers making a squeaking noise as she went up. Robbie Ray shook his head and picked up the paper.

Lily knocked quietly on the door "Come on Miley! Please? I'm your best friend! Open up! Let me feel your pain! That's what best friend's do!" Lily tried everything for a straight ten minutes.

Miley wiped her tears on her pale blue long sleeve. Her pajama bottoms now on, her room darker than when she entered the only light coming from the lightening outside. "Miley please…you need to talk to someone!" Lily also had told Miley to jump forward into the relationship with Jake Ryan. He came back two months later after the first break up saying, 'I did change! I'm a regular guy! Please let me show you?' Three phrases. That's all it took for her to pull him back in to break her heart!

She couldn't pick up the pieces this time! She couldn't! Lily slid down the beige door stretching her legs out. She had been in front of her door for two hours but all she heard were whimpers, squeals, and rain.

Jackson walked down the hall and slumped down next to her, "No luck?"

Lily shook her head "Not one response. He really destroyed her this time." The girl in the blue and purple beanie dropped her head backwards hitting the door softly "We shouldn't have pushed her back to him! It's our faults."

All Jackson could do was nod. Lily took out her cell phone from her pocket, she didn't want to call him but she had no other choice.

He answered after three and half rings; she hadn't spoken to him for two weeks. That was the last time her and Miley made contact with him. There was once difference between her actions and his…he told her not to!

He didn't make any promises, Lily didn't know if he'd come or not. The day got later, two o'clock in the morning approached it was already Sunday and the rain just increased. Lily had curled herself onto the couch, Jackson was asleep in his bedroom, Robbie had attempted two more times prior to the time, but just the same.

A whimper, a squeal, a sniffle, a tear, a rain drop…nothing else! She hugged Barry the bear close to her staring into the dark listening to the loud bangs and clacks outside.

Another noise now could be heard outside. A skateboard whooshed, and she thought Lily had finally given up and gone home. A new noise came outside on her balcony followed by footsteps.

Miley gathered herself up and made her way to the glass door. There he stood staring at her, eye to eye in the first two weeks. He was drenched, his hair a chiseled, but it didn't seem to faze him. She unlocked the door and let him walk passed her. She closed it behind her, not switching on a light for the fear of her father hearing them.

She sat down on the bed ready for his yelling, and 'I told you so's.'

"Hey." He said quietly, his voice a little hoarse, his clothes dripping of water onto her clean carpet.

"Hi." She muttered even quieter, her voice not sounding typically amused. He scratched the back of his head and ran a hand through his hair not sure of what he should say next.

The bed made a creaking noise "I know…" She started off. He stood there now crossing his arms listening contently. "I know that I was stupid for not listening to you, you told me he'd break my heart and that a person can't change that fast…"

She waited for him to say something but silence, only water dripping.

"I should have listened to you! He's a player, and isn't ready for anything serious especially with me." She heard him walk over to her but continued to talk as he made his way to kneel in front of her, "I'm a huge idiot. I knew your were right but..."

He reached her and rested one hand on her covered knee the other stroke her cheek "I didn't want you to be right! I wanted you to be wrong! I wanted you to give up! I wanted you to take it back…I wanted him… to love me!" She broke down again, this time in his arms.

She gripped at his chest and started to punch him right in the heart "Why couldn't you be wrong? Why couldn't I be right this time?" The tears flowed down again, and he didn't bother wiping them away. He let her hit him, he let her cry, and he let her embrace him.

She snaked her arms under his jacket, "I hate you! I hate you do you hear me?" She screamed in his ear. He just hugged her harder, "You're stupid, and jealous, and selfish, and…"

"What else?" He yelled back.

"And!" She couldn't do it she sunk into him and he held her up in his damped clothes. "You know what you are?" She shook her head, her body was fatigued and shaking, his face buried under her hair, his lips touching the rim of her ear as he talked.

"You're better than him! He's going to keep crawling back to you, and you know what you're going to do?" She shook her head while tugging at the back of his shirt under his black jacket. She wanted to hear the truth! She wanted to hear him yell at her!

He picked her up in his arms and held her closer like a small child, "You're not going to take him back because you're better than him! And this time I'm going to say you should be with him and the next time I say that you're going to say 'Oliver you're wrong!'"

She tugged herself up resting her chin on his left shoulder and let the last of the tears fall. They scattered onto the ground meshing with the rain drops that fell from his clothes. He held her he held her for hours. Their bodies were at one.

She slipped off his jacket; he was now just wearing a plain black tee. His jeans were still soaking, she slipped them off and now he was in his red plaid boxers. She walked over to her front door and made sure the lock was still on. The rain continued but the lightening stopped completely.

She pulled his arm over to the side of her bed, she stepped in under the covers and he got in after, he knew what she wanted, comfort, stability, and warmth.

He fixed the comforter over them, bringing her closer to his body. She stared at him in the eyes while he closed his. She stroked his moist hair and caressed the hair that hung over his ear pushing it back.

She went closer to him and he settled his arms around her body. Their bodies were again joined together. She could feel him breathing against her body. She placed her arms around his neck and played with his locks.

He peeked through his lids and stared into hers "Go to sleep beautiful! I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He was truly the only person she could confide in, and that scared her. He not being there scared her, not feeling his embrace frightened her, but not hearing his words…not having him there to tell her the truth, it down right terrified her.

He kissed her softly on the forehead, wrapped her petite body with his tender arms, she finally fell asleep to the rain settling down, and the sky brightening up. The moon light she needed finally found its way into her bedroom.

* * *

**Just a quick one-shot! I had this idea for quite sometime but I never had the chance to type it out! I hope you liked! Please read&review:D **


End file.
